Secret in the Desert
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Every Friday night, Byakuya comes to the sixth division headquarters late at night, and Renji senses weakness in his reiatsu that his captain attributes to "training." What can he do to convince Byakuya to trust him with the truth, and what is that has been causing the drain on his captain's great power?...yaoi, mpreg...Renji/Byakuya, Rikichi/Tetsuya
1. The White Prince

**Secret in the Desert**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: The White Prince**

Renji laid in the bed in his quarters at the sixth division headquarters, his body still and his breathing slow, but his ears strained and his senses piqued, waiting.

_I feel it every Friday night…late, after I leave my friends at the dance club and come back here where I can be alone to recover from all of the drinking, dancing and noise. I like partying at the end of the week, but after a night with my buddies, I need to wind down. My place here, at the sixth, is usually a good place for that. The hot water in the shower actually works here. There's always food stocked in the division kitchen if I gat hungry, if something breaks, it gets fixed right away, and there aren't people shouting at each other or celebrating loudly while I'm trying to sleep._

_But lately I've noticed…_

He sat up as he sensed it.

_Every Friday night, late at night when there's nobody here, I sense him arriving at an ungodly hour, going into his quarters that he barely ever uses otherwise._

He climbed out of bed and crept to his door, opened it and looked out into the hallway.

_He comes in through the little courtyard outside his quarters and he doesn't come out into the office for anything, so he's not here to work. He never asks me for anything, not even tea, which I prepare for him during the day, even though he must sense I'm awake. I want to ask him why he comes here like that._

He left his bedroom, suppressing his reiatsu as he moved closer to the door of the sixth division captain's quarters.

_If this was a few years ago, I wouldn't question what he was doing, but we've become friends. He's still quiet, almost silent when he's working at his desk during the day, but when we're training together, sometimes when we eat together or when we're walking to a meeting or mission location, he'll talk to me more casually. There are even these moments when he looks at me while we're working, when he almost smiles at something I say, or when he does something small that shows affection._

He moved cautiously until he was at his captain's bedroom door and he paused outside, listening to the oddly heavy sound of his captain's footsteps within the chamber.

_Then, there's this time every Friday, late at night, when he shows up here like clockwork, walking with that strange, heavy step, with his reiatsu feeling weak and tired, and he doesn't ask for anything, even though he knows he could. He knows I would be happy to help him if there's something wrong. He asks for help with other things, but not this, whatever it is._

He held his breath as Byakuya's voice sounded softly in the room. Not words, but a low exclamation of pain. And it was that which nudged Renji to do something he hadn't dared.

"Captain, are you okay? Do you want me to make you some tea?" he said through the door.

The footsteps in the room halted and everything was quiet for a moment, then Byakuya's voice answered in its calm, normal manner.

"Everything is fine, Lieutenant. I am not in need of anything."

Renji bit his lip gently, stiffening at the words.

_I know damned well he's not okay. I know something is wrong. I should call him on it. If it was Ichigo or Shuuhei or any of my friends, I would go in there and talk some sense into them. I'd point out what they were doing and yell at them for not confiding in their friends when they needed help. But, this isn't another guy like me. Captain is the leader of my division and leader of the Kuchiki clan. You don't walk into his room and slap him around and tell him he's being a jackass about things._

_You pretty much just do what you're told._

"Yes, sir," he replied, employing in his voice a calm that he sure as hell didn't feel as he answered, "I'll, um…I'll be awake for awhile if you change your mind."

"Hmm."

_He won't change his mind. I hear it in his voice. The last thing he wants is to open that door._

_Why is that?_

_Where has he been tonight?_

_And what could happen that he doesn't want to share with anyone. I mean, if he's coming here, that means there's a reason to not go home. Is he going somewhere close to here and just doesn't wanna walk back to his home? Or…I've been wondering if maybe he's avoiding certain people…his attendant, who's been his attendant since they were both kids? His cousin and bodyguard, Tetsuya, who shadows him most places, but who is never present on Fridays when he comes here? He comes here, where there are no night staff or attendants. And usually, I don't say anything. Even tonight when I did, I felt like I was intruding._

Renji let out an anxious breath and returned to his bedroom. He laid down in his bed, blinking slowly as he tried to go back to sleep. But although his body ached for rest and he knew he needed it, he couldn't drop off. Finally, he left his bed and walked down to the division kitchen, where he whipped up a little late night snack and set a pot of water boiling. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window at the cloudy sky, feeling the little chill in the air that told him winter was coming.

_During the winter, my heater never works, so I start sleeping here every night. It's funny. For a long time, Captain never seemed to notice me staying here more often and he never asked why, if he did notice. But after the thing with Aizen and then the quincy war, he started noticing and asking me about it. And when I confessed that my heating wasn't working, it was fixed within a day. I'd say something about the cold water that usually comes out of my shower, but I was kinda embarrassed he had to do that before.I'm not used to people doing things like that for me. In the Rukon, we had to do things for ourselves. Depending too much on somebody else was a mistake, because those people often died, and then what? Then, the dependant person would die too. No, we had to be independent. Being independent built our strength and helped us survive. Maybe it's stupid to still feel like I have to do that, but it's just me. I don't want him thinking I'm weak, so I don't tell him when my heating breaks or when the water's freezing in the winter._

Renji's cinnamon eyes widened slightly and his head turned towards the kitchen door as Byakuya's footsteps sounded in the hallway.

_He must've heard me come in here. Good. Maybe he'll say something about before. I wonder what's going on…_

Byakuya appeared in the doorway, looking quiet and composed, his sakura scent stronger after recently having showered, and his nightclothes looking as crisp and unwrinkled as his uniform.

_Other than looking sorta tired, he looks perfectly normal…well, normal for Captain Kuchiki._

"Good evening, Abarai," Byakuya greeted him.

_I wonder if it's just because it's late at night and he's probably tired from staying up late, but his reiatsu seems weak._

_How would I ask about that and not get him pissed at me? He's more open now, and we talk more casually. I know him well enough to know he doesn't like people questioning his strength. He never admits weakness if he feels it. He always looks strong and acts like everything's okay._

_But right now, I know it's not._

_Why won't he talk to me?_

"Good evening, Captain?" Renji said, smiling up at him from where he sat at the table, "You change your mind about that tea?"

"I have."

"I'll get that for you," the redhead said, starting to stand.

"It's fine," Byakuya said, waving him off, "It is after work hours. You do not need to go out of your way."

Renji gave him a friendly smirk.

"I was here anyway," he said, shrugging, "It's no trouble."

"Hmm."

Renji watched as Byakuya measured out the precise amount of tea leaves he needed, then poured in the boiling water.

"Would you like some tea, Renji?" asked the noble.

"No thanks," Renji said, still smirking, "I was making it for you."

Byakuya gave him a curious sideways glance, but said nothing in reply.

"You hungry?" asked the redhead.

"No, thank you for asking," Byakuya said quietly, taking a seat near him at the table to wait for the tea to steep.

Renji bit into a piece of taiyaki, his stomach rumbling noisily for him to eat quickly. He ignored the sound and worked at his food slowly.

"Were you having trouble sleeping, sir?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Perhaps," Byakuya replied almost absently, "You as well?"

"I was winding down after being at the club with my friends," he explained, "I like the noise and lights and music, but after, sometimes I can't fall asleep for awhile."

"Hmm."

_A normal, Captain Kuchiki reply._

_He's not a big conversationalist most of the time._

Several minutes followed with Renji working at his snack and trying to be quiet about it, while Byakuya gazed silently out the kitchen window, into the training grounds.

_I'd say something work related to make conversation, but he's clear with all of us that we are to leave our work at work and not fill our leisure hours with business. I do know that he likes the night sky. When we go out on assignments at night, he does a fair amount of star gazing. Unfortunately, even though I know the sky really well, I didn't learn the constellations. The only think I know about is the moon._

"I like the way the moon has that pretty ring around it."

The words escaped Renji before he quite decided to say them.

"It is lovely," Byakuya agreed.

Renji's smile returned as he sensed the invitation to say more.

"I like that no matter where you are, the night sky is almost the same, just the patterns are in different places."

"Hmm."

Renji looked down at his plate and realized it was empty, at the same time noticing that the tea should be done steeping. He left the table with his dishes and placed them in the sink, then poured the noble's tea and brought it back to the table.

"I used to stargaze down in the Rukon, but we didn't have anyone to tell us what the names of the constellations were. And when I went to the academy, they weren't interested in more than a basic education so we could read the orders we were given. They didn't bother teaching us much more than reading, writing and a little math. Only the ones headed for the twelfth got any science instruction."

Byakuya looked back at him silently for several moments, then he stood.

"Come with me."

Renji blinked in surprise.

_Is that an order or is it an invitation?_

The redhead nodded and followed as Byakuya left his tea in the kitchen and guided him out into the training grounds.

"I think we're both too tired to be throwing our reiatsu around, sir," Renji chuckled.

"Come here," Byakuya beckoned him.

Renji moved closer, breathing in the pretty sakura scent that was always strongest right after the noble bathed.

"Those three bright stars are Orion's belt. Orion was a mythical hunter. He was gifted, but he was also rather cocky and careless with his boasts, which earned him the ire of the Earth goddess, Gaia. Some myths say that she created a scorpion that stung him and he died from the poison."

Renji gave Byakuya a little smirk.

"Killed for shooting off his mouth? You trying to tell me something, Captain?" he chuckled.

Byakuya glanced at him out of the corner of an eye for a moment and Renji felt the touch of the barest of smiles.

"Orion appears in the sky with his hunting dogs," the noble went on.

Renji felt a strange little twinge inside as Byakuya's slender and surprisingly soft hand touched him under the chin to guide his eyes and the noble moved his own face closer.

"Canis major."

He moved Renji's chin again.

"Canis minor."

He moved Renji's chin a third time.

"And there is the scorpion that killed him."

"That's kinda creepy," Renji laughed, "A hunter being hunted."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "That is an astute observation, Renji."

The redhead wanted to cry as Byakuya straightened and moved away from him slightly.

"I think that is enough for one lesson. Too many constellations at once would only confuse you."

_Did he just offer to do this again with me?_

"Thanks, Captain," he said sincerely, "That was an interesting story. I'd like to hear more of them."

Byakuya nodded briefly and Renji felt his spirits lift.

"Perhaps another time."

Renji was glad for the fact that, although he went quiet, Byakuya remained where he was at his lieutenant's side, gazing up into the night sky.

_Should I…?_

"Sir, Renji said, watching his breath mist as he spoke, "I know you already told me you're fine, and I don't wanna bug you, but, you know, your reiatsu seems…_off_. You did tell me that I should improve my reiatsu sensing."'

"And so you have," Byakuya complimented him quietly.

_He's admitting it?_

"Is there anything I can do?" Renji inquired, hoping fervently there was.

"No, I just require rest."

"Would it be overstepping to ask what tired you out like that?" Renji asked, sensing the line he was about to step over.

Byakuya gave him a measured look.

"Training."

_He's lying._

_More than that, he knows that I know he's lying, but he's warning me to back off._

_Damn!_

He knew better than to press for information after the warning, so he turned his attention back to the sky, his eyes tracing the constellations he'd been shown and recounting the story in his head so that he would remember.

_Maybe I should get a book on the constellations. If we focus on that, maybe he'll tell me something. Maybe, if we get to do this more often, he'll tell me what's going on. I don't see another way to get him to talk to me. Whatever this is, it feels dangerous and he's not confiding it in the people who are closest to him._

_Everything inside me is screaming for me to do something._

_I'm not the subtle type and if I do the wrong thing, he'll never talk to me. He needs to know he can do that. He can trust me. So, I guess it's a crash course in constellations. I'll go to the library in the morning._

"If you are finished staring aimlessly, we should go back inside," Byakuya said suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Captain," Renji apologized hastily.

He fell into his usual place at the noble's side and the two returned to the hallway together. Byakuya sighed sleepily and turned towards his quarters.

"You want me to freshen your tea, Captain?" the redhead offered.

"No, I would not stay awake long enough to drink it. Goodnight, Renji."

"Goodnight, Captain.

_I should stay awake for awhile, just in case…_

But time passed and the reiatsu around the sixth division remained undisturbed, and before long, the redhead was collapsed and snoring contentedly in his bed.

Within his quarters, Byakuya sat in his bed, looking down at his very slightly trembling hands. One lifted and moved, curving around his graceful neck to the place on the back, where two small wounds had recently been healed, but still stung slightly.

_Renji is suspicious._

_He knows something is wrong._

_But he is still less likely to guess than Tetsuya would be. Although, my cousin must of course be curious why I ask him not to follow me on Friday nights. Maybe he has his suspicions too. This was easier before, when Renji wasn't acting like a friend._

_I wonder if letting him get so close to me was a mistake._

_He cannot know._

_No one can know._

_It's the only way to hold on to what is left…of him._


	2. Adoration

**Chapter 2: Adoration**

**(Thanks a million to my good buddy, SesshomaruFreak for her help with this chapter! Love you, Sesh! REDSTRAVAGANZA continues! Love to all, Spunky)**

Renji rose early the next morning, but found upon leaving his quarters, that Byakuya had already gotten up, gathered what materials he needed from the office, and headed back to Kuchiki Manor. Frustrated, he checked his desk and found a note from his captain.

_Renji,_

_I am going to need you to take care of things in the office for a day or two. I am attending to some important family issues, and I will be working from home. If you could please stop by the manor briefly this morning, I can talk with you about a few things. I apologize for the short notice, but…something unexpected has arisen._

"Hmm," Renji mused, rubbing his chin, "I wonder what's up."

He left the headquarters of the sixth division and headed to the noble's estate, curious about what might be happening.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with whatever it is that he does on Friday nights._

He reached the manor gates quickly and nodded to the house guard on duty.

"Mornin' Tsutomu."

"Good morning Lieutenant Abarai," the guard answered cordially, "You may enter. Lord Kuchiki will meet you in the gardens."

"Got it."

He passed through the gates and crossed the courtyard, then he stepped into the lovely gardens, where he immediately spotted Byakuya and a worried looking attendant exiting one of the bedrooms. Byakuya laid a hand on the forearm of the attendant.

"Koji, I want you to remain at Tetsuya's side today. I know that Michio has said that he will recover fully, but he nearly died last night."

_Oh my god, _Renji thought, feeling an anxious jolt inside, _the captain is really close to his cousin. I also know that Tetsuya is as strong as a Gotei captain. That's why he was made Byakuya's bodyguard. What could have happened to him? Did he get hurt? Was he attacked by something? Is he sick?_

"Do not leave Tetsuya alone," Byakuya said firmly.

"Of course, Lord Byakuya," Koji answered, bowing, "I won't leave his side today."

Byakuya nodded and turned to find Renji standing on the walkway.

"Ah, Renji."

"I came as soon as I got your note, Captain," Renji replied, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear, did something happen to your cousin?"

"Yes," Byakuya confessed softly, "Tetsuya was…attacked."

Renji didn't miss the odd look that crossed his superior's face for a moment, then disappeared just as quickly.

_I've seen that look before. There's something serious on his mind. He's feeling bad about something. Maybe he feels guilty for Tetsuya being in harm's way because he wants to protect him. That's possible. But maybe there's more to it…_

"I'm sorry to hear that," the redhead said sincerely, "You weren't hurt too, were you, sir? I mean, I know Tetsuya protects you, so…"

"I was not with Tetsuya at the time when he was injured."

"Oh. Do you know what happened? Who did the attacking?"

Byakuya paused, looking uncomfortable for a moment.

"We have no information about how it happened, only that my cousin was in a fight with some kind of hollow and he either killed it or…or just managed to escape it. He staggered home and collapsed. He was unconscious so quickly that he wasn't able to tell us anything. Fortunately, the hollow did not seem to infect my cousin's body with any poison or harmful reiatsu, but Tetsuya has not awakened since he arrived here."

"Did you call me here to help you investigate or something? I can…"

"No," the noble said firmly.

Renji blinked in surprise, but Byakuya continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"I have assigned the investigation to our house guards. They will take care of the matter. I just need you to keep me apprised of anything that happens at our headquarters. I know you are off today, but if you could check in and relay anything important."

"It's no problem, sir," Renji assured him, "I already took stock before I left and gathered some things I thought you'd want. There's a lot of stuff to go through. You want me to help you work on it?"

Byakuya frowned at the magnitude of paperwork the redhead had brought and he sighed.

"I can manage."

"But your cousin," Renji objected, "If I help you, you'll get done in half the time."

"I do not want you wasting your day off, doing work for…"

"I wanna help. I didn't have anything special planned anyway, so…"

Byakuya gave him a curious look and he drew in a slow breath, considering.

"I imagine you are right about it taking less time to complete," he admitted, glancing back in the direction of Tetsuya's bedroom, "Very well then. We can work in my study."

Renji followed the noble through the door, and the two knelt on either side of the low table in the leader's study. A picture set on the table caught his eye and he looked more closely, admiring the image of a teen-aged Byakuya, dressed in his hunter green and black training clothes and sitting astride a tall, black Arabian stallion Renji knew to be his cousin's. A shyly smilingTetsuya sat in front of Byakuya, dressed in shades of blue that complimented his lovely, but slightly sad looking sapphire eyes.

"Is that you and Tetsuya?" he asked, noticing that Byakuya was watching him curiously.

"Yes," the noble confirmed, "It was taken a short time after I led the raid that emancipated the prisoners of the illegal noble's prison where Tetsuya was being held. For some time after his arrival, my cousin was too traumatized to speak, however, it was on the day that this photograph was taken that Tetsuya broke his silence…to make his pledge to always protect me. His sword had only just manifested and he did not yet know its name, but he carried it into the council hall and laid it at my feet in front of the elders, then he knelt and bowed in front of me, and he swore to devote his life and his powers to my protection. The elders sensed that Tetsuya's blade was not a fighting blade, but was a healing one. They tried to object, but that was when the blade's spirit emerged and she promised that she would lend her strength to Tetsuya, so that he could fight when it was necessary. The elders started to protest, but I touched Tetsuya on the shoulder and accepted before they could say anything."

Renji grinned widely at the thought.

"I bet those old geezers were pretty steamed about that, weren't they?" he chuckled.

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "Not only did a number of them look down on Tetsuya for his mixed noble and peasant blood, some still doubted any healer could be the kind of protector that a powerful heir would need. From the beginning, Tetsuya proved them wrong. He put all of his strength into learning everything that I could teach him, and when his strength wasn't enough, his heart took over."

Byakuya picked up the picture and looked into Tetsuya's eyes for a moment, then he set it down again and sighed softly.

"The elders were surprised enough when Tetsuya passed every challenge to become one of the house guards, but they were stunned beyond words when this shy, half-wild mixed blood boy achieved bankai."

"It must have been amazing to see that," Renji mused, recalling his own passionate bankai training.

"Nothing has made me prouder," Byakuya confessed, "and his achievement quieted all of the objections. No one questioned anymore whether Tetsuya was a proper protector, although some of them still look down on him. They just do so more quietly. I believe that kind of thinking to be very short-sighted. As Tetsuya has proven, and as you, yourself have shown, a person's heart and will to succeed are more important than what blood runs in their veins."

"I'm glad you see that," Renji said sincerely.

Renji couldn't stop the blush that broke out on his face and throat as Byakuya gave him a rare smile, and the noble's next words made his knees feel weak.

"Well, you nearly killed yourself on more than one occasion, testing yourself against me, Renji. Each time, you have grown exponentially. The day will soon come when you will be able to break my sword."

"Not that I want to anymore."

Byakuya's head cocked slightly in a gesture so adorable to Renji that it set off little flutters in his belly.

"Why not?" he asked calmly.

"Well," Renji said, frowning thoughtfully, "because…you're my captain."

"I was your captain before."

"Eh, yeah, but you know, I…I was…I had the wrong idea about you. I thought that you…"

"No, you had the right idea, I am afraid," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I took Rukia from you, thinking that I was more capable of protecting her than you could."

"Well, if you wanna be honest, neither one of us protected her as much as Ichigo did."

"The point is, I doubted you, and I kept on doubting you. You could have given up trying to show me, but you did not."

Byakuya glanced at the picture again, then he turned his gaze back onto Renji.

"But like my cousin, you have a tenacious nature and you do not give up. I have great respect for Tetsuya's and your high spirits."

"You do?"

"Yes," Byakuya said firmly, "and I expect that you will continue to train your hardest, and that you make it your goal to best Senbonzakura."

"Man, I never thought I would hear that from you," Renji laughed.

"And I never thought that a child of the low Rukongai would ever hear those words from me. You see, I did not consider myself to harbor the prejudices that many of the elders do, but I have found that prejudices are not always straightforward. In any case, my eyes are open now, and I believe I have proper expectations for you."

"Well, I'll do my best not to disappoint you then," Renji promised, smiling good-naturedly.

The two men turned their attention to the pile of work on the table and exchanged amused glances.

"This…is gonna take awhile," Renji chuckled, "Okay, let's do it."

He respectfully insisted on taking the reports and forms that he could fill out on his own, leaving Byakuya with a little less than half of the work.

Not wanting his superior to regret agreeing to this, Renji buckled down immediately, ignoring the alluring scent of the older books and ink and the soft breath of sakura that underpinned it all.

Over the next few hours, Renji took careful note of frequent frowns and the tightness around the noble's eyes that spoke of quiet frustration. By early afternoon, most of the work was finished, except for a few signatures.

Renji heard Byakuya sigh as he signed the last few pieces. He bit his lip, peeking around the stack of finished papers. The older man looked exhausted and stressed out.

"Captain?"

Calm grey eyes lifted to his, and he cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to say anything out loud.

"Uhh, forgive me if this sounds rude or something, but you look like you could use a nice long massage."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"A...massage?"

Renji nodded, venturing a smile as he kneaded the air with his hands in demonstration.

"Yessir. A massage. It'll help you relax, your body _and_ mind. You'll feel a lot better, trust me. It'll also help you sleep tonight."

Byakuya hesitated.

"I should really keep an eye on Tetsuya..."

Renji nodded in understanding.

"I totally get that, sir. But Koji and security are watching him, right? And you won't be able to help him at all if you - "

He cut off abruptly at the sharp look he got. He cautiously finished his sentence, unconsciously hiding his body behind the papers.

" - if you don't take care of yourself, sir. You've told me that yourself, that umm, an empty cup cannot fill another, right?"

Byakuya didn't respond for a long moment, prompting Renji to make a couple of suggestions.

"We can go check on your cousin first, and again when we're done. And you can leave all your clothes on, okay? That way it's not weird or improper or anything."

Finally, the noble gave a slight nod and rose, waiting for Renji to scramble to his side before walking out. Surprised that his offer had actually been accepted, Renji stayed quiet as they moved to Tetsuya's room. Byakuya paused outside the room, where a house guard was stationed.

"Have you seen or sensed anything of concern, Jun?" asked Byakuya.

"No sir," the guard answered, "It's been quiet."

"Very well."

Upon stepping inside, Reni was stricken at once with the light scents of sakura and fine leather, and the simple but elegant furnishings. Tetsuya laid sleeping in the large bed near the center of the room with his sword on a cherry wood stand on the wooden chest across from it. Even sheathed and sleeping, a soft blue glow radiated around the blue-handled blade and Renji could sense the watchful spirit housed within.

As they entered, Byakuya's eyes looked in the direction of the sword and Renji read something in them that looked like guilt. The noble quickly turned his attention to the attendant sitting beside the bed.

"Has there been any change, Koji?" Byakuya asked softly.

The attendant looked up at them with a regretful expression.

"I am sorry, sir. He is sleeping more comfortably now, but he is still not waking."

Byakuya nodded, gazing silently at the still form on the bed for a moment before turning and slowly walking through the inner bedroom doors into the hallway, and back towards what Renji assumed were his superior's own quarters.

Sure enough, they came to a suite of rooms set apart from the rest of the manor, connected by a short walkway.

Renji held his breath as he stepped in, awestruck by the subtle yet profound sense that these rooms indeed belonged to Byakuya. From the sweet and spicy scents, to the dark polished wood furnishings, to the soft cushions on the floor and the sakura motif on some of the wall panels, the place screamed 'Byakuya'.

The older man started to turn towards the back rooms, then paused, looking uncertain.

"Do we have to do this in a bedroom, or...?"

Renji shook his head, sensing something close to discomfort. He saw a wide padded lounge in a corner, not in easy view of anyone outside.

"No sir, not if you don't want to. That spot there would be fine, and nobody could really see."

Byakuya nodded in approval, moving to the lounge. Renji followed, nodding respectfully.

"Okay, Captain. If you lay on your stomach, I can sit on your legs for rubbing your back and arms, and we can go from there."

Byakuya nodded and laid down on his belly. Taking a deep breath, Renji carefully straddled the noble's slim thighs and reached out, smoothing the silky printed yukata over sleek muscles. Slowly and carefully, he pressed his palms a bit harder in the same smoothing motion.

A quiet sigh of relief rewarded him, and he smiled as he used his fingertips to firmly trace Byakuya's shoulder blades, then his muscles.

"How's that feeling, Captain?"

A short groan escaped to answer him when he used his thumbs to gently dig at the noble's lower back. He then ran the heels of his hands up either side of Byakuya's spine, finally getting a response to his question.

"That feels...good. As you said, it is relaxing. How is it you know how to do this so well?"

Renji's lips twitched, unsure whether to smile or frown.

"I...used to work at a place that offered massages, back on the streets. I did it to support Rukia and our friends."

Byakuya was quiet a moment, then asked softly, "Did it pay well enough?"

Renji swallowed, unconsciously massaging harder as the memories swept by his mind's eye.

"Kept us from dying of starvation for a long time. I could afford some food on my usual salary, but I had to...do other stuff sometimes to afford more food or other things we needed, like blankets or medicine."

He winced at his honesty, lightening his touch and smoothing the expensive yukata again.

"Sorry, Captain. You didn't ask for my life story."

The older man hummed softly.

"But perhaps it is something I should have asked about before."

"Why?"

Byakuya sighed, turning his head to meet Renji's dark eyes.

"We are friends, are we not? I should have cared to ask about something that helped make you the man you are today."

Renji blinked, continuing his gently firm caresses.

"Oh. Okay, I guess. If you asked, I'd tell you."

His superior hesitated before speaking in a near-whisper.

"Renji, when you needed extra food or other supplies..."

Renji took a deep breath, letting it out shakily.

"The place I gave massages was actually at a brothel. When we needed extra stuff, I'd tell my boss, and he'd take me to meet high-paying clients that wanted a lot more than a massage."

The noble was quiet for a long time, then spoke in a careful tone.

"But you could then get what you needed, correct? How old were you?"

Renji sighed, focusing on massaging before answering.

"Well, my boss got the lion's share of the payment, so...say we needed one blanket, right? I might need to see two or three clients to afford it. As for my age...you don't wanna know."

He sensed tension ripple through his companion's body, and spoke soothingly.

"Need to relax, Captain, otherwise this massage will be for nothing."

Slowly, the smaller Soul Reaper relaxed under him.

"I'm sorry, Renji."

Renji frowned slightly.

"I don't need pity, Captain. I'm not the only kid who suffered down in the low Rukon and I'm not the first to have to fight my way out. I did what I had to, that's all."

The reply was firm, yet gentle.

"I was not _pitying _you. I was trying to express a simple regret that you had to face such things, and at what I can only assume was a young age. Did Rukia know the lengths you went to shelter her and provide her comfort?"

Renji shook his head, moving his hands to knead Byakuya's shoulders and upper arms.

"Nah. I mean, she knew about the massages, but not the other stuff. Even to this day. And I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way."

His superior nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me, Renji. But...that does mean you were facing those things alone, does it not?"

"Yeah."

It went quiet again for quite some time as Renji massaged his captain. Finally, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Seeing as how you confided in me something deeply personal, I would return the favor."

Renji blushed, glad Byakuya couldn't see his face.

"That's okay, sir. I mean, you asked."

"That did not obligate you to answer."

"Oh."

Byakuya seemed to contemplate his next words carefully.

"Renji, as the heir to a noble family, I have _always _had a target on my back, even as a child."

Renji began to tense at the thought.

"Has anyone ever tried to...?"

Byakuya nodded slowly.

"There have been several attempts on my life over the years, more than I care to count. One of my earliest memories involves a man breaking into my room and attacking me in my bed. The guards arrived before he could do any damage, but it still made an impression on me."

Renji forced himself not to tremble in disgust and rage. Then his captain continued speaking.

"It has been a long time since I've actually been afraid of being targeted. Having Tetsuya at my side has protected me from that. But there are few with whom I truly feel safe. But when I am with Tetsuya…and when I am with you...you make me feel safe, Renji."

Renji froze like a deer.

"You...what?"

"When you are nearby, I am not as worried about someone trying something. I could handle it alone, but if you are there, I would not have to. Does that make sense?"

Renji nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Captain, it does. Like if I'm with you, you don't have to be as concerned with keeping yourself safe."

"Precisely. To me, those moments of feeling safe are precious, so I am grateful to you for giving me that."

Renji didn't know quite how to answer, so he let the emotion he felt seep into the care with which his hands continued their work. In the comforting quiet and soothed by his subordinate's hands, Byakuya drifted off to sleep. Renji smiled and climbed off of the lounge and left the room, heading back to Tetsuya's room, where he nodded to the guard and entered to find Koji gently cooling Tetsuya's face with a damp cloth.

"Hey," Renji greeted the attendant, "you're Koji, right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Abarai, sir," the attendant answered respectfully.

"It's Renji," the redhead chuckled, "Look, I was wondering. Captain Kuchiki said that Tetsuya staggered home from wherever he was attacked. Where did he come in?"

"Hmm," Koji said, frowning, "I think from the back. He came in the back gate."

"And uh, where is his horse? Was he with Tetsuya?"

Koji nodded.

"They were together, but when Tetsuya is injured, eh…it's hard to explain."

"It's okay," Renji assured him, "So, the horse isn't here."

"No sir."

"Okay, thanks."

Renji left the room and paused as he reached the guard at the garden doors.

"Heya, do you think it would be a problem if I take a little walk around? I just need to stretch my legs a little."

"You are Lord Byakuya's guest," the guard replied, "He assured us that you are to be trusted."

"Thanks."

Renji first walked around the gardens, working his way slowly to the back gate. He looked around, extending his senses as he opened it and passed through, onto a wide, soft dirt trail.

_Okay, let's see what Tetsuya's trail can tell me._

His face set with determination, he started down the trail.


End file.
